The Flautist
by FelgaHelzio96
Summary: Tommy was drawn to the music she made. One-shot describing how Tommy met Shannon O'Neal (the OC who's his wife/gf in my present day fics) aboard the Ship of Dreams. Enjoy! :)


**A/N: James Cameron owns everything (including characters...Tommy) that you recognize from Titanic. I only own my OC.**

**So for those of you who are familiar with my present day fics I've used the OC Shannon O'Neal a lot as Tommy's wife/girlfriend. I just recently got the idea to bring her back to the root of my love for Titanic fanfiction...set aboard the ship itself. How did the 1912 Tommy meet Shannon? You're about to find out. **

**This is just a ONE SHOT. Concerning my other fanfics (Break Loose and Titanic 97 DVD To FFN and Chasing Destiny, etc...) I do plan on finishing them this summer. I'm going read my summer reading as fast as I can (it's pointless, fanfiction is way better, don't you agree?) while working on fanfics every day, but that might get a little shaky when I visit some family in like a week, but I'll try. I'm that hermit in my family who just sits behind the computer typing fanfics and not talking to people sooo...don't worry too much. :)**

**Enjoy and have a lovely day (it's like 3:26 AM here...lol) :)**

* * *

Tommy Ryan was drawn to this Heavenly sound that he was hearing. He didn't know where it was coming from, but he knew he had to find out. It was late at night, and most of the passengers aboard the RMS Titanic were fast asleep.

He pulled on a tattered light blue sweater over his pajama shirt, and quietly crept out of his cabin, as not to disturb his sleeping roommates. Slowly but surely, he climbed the stairs up onto the steerage deck. The enchanting music filled his ears louder than before. He was nearing the source of the sound.

Tommy crept around on the deck, searching for it. There was a slight breeze that swept over the sea, which was a beautiful dark teal color at this exact moment in time. He looked up to see the stars twinkling brightly in the sky.

As he listened to the delightful flute music, a thought popped into his head. Everyone he knew had someone to love. Even his new friends that he'd met the other day right here on the ship, Jack Dawson and Fabrizio De Rossi, had already found lovers. Jack was head over heels for some fiery haired first class lass, and Fabrizio liked a pretty Norwegian girl.

Just then, a shooting star came whizzing across the night sky. Tommy wished that he too, would be lucky enough to find love aboard the 'Ship of Dreams'. Suddenly, for some reason that had to be the Luck O' The Irish, someone bumped into him from behind.

He spun on his heels to see a girl holding a flute. He'd just realized that the music had stopped minutes before. "I-I'm sorry," the girl apologized, turning a deep shade of red in the face. She had an Irish accent that made him wonder if she was from County Sligo.

She looked to be maybe three years younger than him. He was twenty one. So she was probably the same age as Fabrizio's girlfriend Helga. Tommy found himself suddenly breathless.

This girl was fair in complexion, and only had a few light freckles below her eyes. She had long strawberry blonde hair that was pulled up in a tight bun, and bright blue eyes. She too, appeared to be in third class, as she wore a simple nightdress.

"The fault is mine, me lady," Tommy found himself saying. "Is that a Sligo accent I detect?" he asked her.

"Yes, it is. I was born and raised in Sligo. I'm Shannon O'Neal," the girl offered her hand for him to shake.

"Fascinating. I'm from Kildare. Tommy O'Ryan is the name lass," Tommy kissed her hand before shaking it.

"Nice to meet you Tommy. I'm sorry for the collision, I thought I was all alone up here," Shannon said with a shy smile.

"No really Shannon, the pleasure is mine. I came up here because I was entranced by that Heavenly flute music," Tommy told her with a wide grin.

"You heard that?" Shannon asked, looking at her feet awkwardly. "I know I'm not that good...but I just love to play."

"I'm pretty sure every soul awake on this ship heard it," Tommy laughed. "It was amazin', where did ya learn to play like that?"

Shannon smiled, and somehow it seemed to illuminate the darkness. "Me Grandpap taught me as a wee lass, I've loved it ever since!" she told him.

Tommy grinned, and somehow it seemed to warm the chilliness. "Are ya all done then for tonight?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm off to bed now," Shannon replied.

"Will I see ya around?" Tommy asked.

"If you believe in luck," Shannon winked at him before disappearing down the stairs.


End file.
